The Inu Youkai
by InuYoukai15
Summary: Well, this is my first fic so be gentle! I'm an Inu Youkai, who decides to help the gang search for shards. that is after i kick whoevers but that has been following me for 2 days! which is sesshoumaru, i just dont know that. Sess Me? KagInu SanMir
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Unfortunetaly, I don't own Inuyasha, although i wish i did!!!!!!!  
  
'_': thinking "_": talking  
  
Chapter one:  
  
'I have to find a source of water soon, my supply is running low.' I thought to myself a I jumped swiftly from tree to tree. After a few minutes, I heard voices and delicately sniffed the air. The scent of humans caught my nose through a gust of wind.  
  
"Hmm...Must be a village. Maybe someone could tell me the location of the nearest river." I thought out loud.  
  
As I approached the entrance of the village, where the rice fields were, I hopped down from my tree, and continued on my way walking. A few illagers were working in the fields,and when they saw me, they ran screaming "Demon!!!!" back to the village. A saddened look over took my face, but was quickly removed once I realized what I had done.  
  
'Why should I care if they are afraid of me or not? I don't care what anyone thinks of me!' And with that proved to myself, I continued on my journey.   
  
When I arrived at the village, all the men there were awaiting my arrival. Some were armed with spears, while others had bows and arrows. At the head of the crowd was an old woman armed with a large bow and a quiver full of arrows. She was dressed in a white hakata, (a/n: im not sure what the top part of the kimono is called, so correct me if im wrong or misspelled it!) and red leggings.  
  
'Hmm....Priestess clothing. This old woman must be the villages priestess.' I thought. 'I don't sense too much battle aura around her, but she has a great skill for healing. Nontheless, I should approach with caution.'  
  
I stopped a few feet in front of her and waited for her to say something. She tensed her bow, and pointed the arrow at my heart. "What be ye reason of coming here demon?" She said calmly yet forcefully. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I have no intention of harming this village or anyone in it."  
  
She whispered to the man next to her to go fetch Kagome and the others. He gave a short nod, and searched for a way past me. He then threw his spear at me, which i caught effortlessly, and made a dash past. The priestess of course was a bit surprised when i didn't make a move to stop him.   
  
I answered her puzzled expression by saying, "I told you i wasn't going to harm anyone." Then I let the spear drop to my feet. A few minutes passed by with uneasy shuffles and murmurs. Then I heard footsteps, and growls. I looked over at the priestess when she sighed and said, "Took ye long enough Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
I heard a ruffle of cloth, a scrap of metal, and then i sensed a great amount of energy coming towards me. Just then Inuyasha shouted, "Bother me later old hag! I'm busy!"  
  
After he said that he brought his sword down to strike my right shoulder. But two inches from my body, I brought up my right arm, and caught the sword between my pointer and middle finger. At this sight, Inuyasha said baffled, "What the hell....." With my back still turned, I said, "I have no intention of fighting you."  
  
I released his sword and started to walk towards the priestess. He was slapped out of his shock by a nervous "Inuyasha..." from his human companion. He took up his sword, and ran at me shouting, "Your fight is with me wench!"   
  
My faced furrowed as I turned around, drawing out my sword, Gabriel. I ran at him shouting, " GABRIEL TRANSFORM!" In place of a regular hakana, was a long black blade, glowing with a black aura. It was the same size as tetsusaiga fully transformed.   
  
I dodged all his attacks never striking back. In between all the pants and growling, the villagers could hear us bickering:  
  
Him: "Fight back like a demon!"  
  
Me: "I refuse to fight you!"  
  
Him: "Why! Are you afraid of me?!"  
  
Me: "I'm not afraid of you, you furball!"  
  
Him: "Well, well, well! *jab* Looks like Miss *jab* small, dark *jab* and cold is sarcastic!"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and shouted, "I've had enough of this!"  
  
I reached out my sword, and gently touched his blade with it. The sword emediatly changed back into the rusty old blade, leaving everyone in a shocked daze. While they were staring off into space, I resheathed Gabriel and sat down facing Inuyasha.  
  
When he was finished being dumbfounded, he looked down at me glaring. Then he broke the silence shouting, "How in the SEVEN HELLS, DID YOU DO THAT!" I looked up into his scowling face and said calmly, "Easily. The aura of my blade over powered yours, causing it to transform back into its useless state. Although your sword is magnificent, if i may say so of course."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at me proudly, his scowl gone. "You may," he said smugly. "Your sword isn't so bad either. May I uh....take a look at it?" I nodded my head and rose to my feet. I unsheathed Gabriel and swung it hard to my right. And again of the regular sword was the large black blade.   
  
I approached Inuyasha and handed him my sword. As soon as the hilt touched his hand it started to change from black to a soft, baby blue. He looked dumbfounded at the sword, no one but the priestess and I understood what just happened. I decided I would explain it to him so he wouldn't have to be too confused. "The sword Gabriel you soo, changes color with each handler. It reads your soul. You seem to have a kind, and caring soul. While me, my soul is cold." I said to him, but continued after the expression on his face. "But that doesn't mean I'm cold hearted. My soul is this way because of something that happened to me in the past. I am actually quite kind to others. So don't worry, like I told the old priestess, I have no intention of harming this village or anyone in it."  
  
'Good, he believed me, finally someone who doesn't think I'm a cold hearted killing machine.' After I had said that to myself, he started swishing the blade around, jabbing it here and there. "Inuyasha, do you think I could see your sword?" He stopped playing around with Gabriel and approached me. He jabbed the sword in the ground, and drew out his blade.  
  
"It's called Tetsusaiga," he said, looking the sword over loveingly, "Tetsusaiga!" He shouted, and swished it sharply to the side. In place of the rusty hakana, was the fully transformed blade tetsusaiga. He held the sword out for me, and said, "I'm not sure if the blade'll stay transformed or not." I gently took tetsusaiga from his hand, and held it before my face. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as tetsusaiga stayed in its transformed form.(a/n: I tried ok!)  
  
The yellow color reflected off my face making my golden eyes take on the illusion of glowing as I starred at it transfixed. "It's beautiful." I murmured as I looked from the fur covered hilt to the razer like tip of the long, fang like sword. I closed my eyes and let the powerful aura seep into my body.  
  
After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and gave the sword a gentle swing. A small smile played across my lips as I enjoyed the sensation that was sent throught my body. My skills in sword play showed through as I did complicated foot work and gracefully handled the sword. After I was finished my little play, I placed the sword in front of my face again, and looked it over. Then I held the sword straight out in front of me and flipped it around. "Here," O said, handing the sword back to its rightful owner. "This sword is absolutely magnificent. Please tell me, what kind of metal was it made from?"   
  
Inuyasha gratefully took it back still a little stunned. He placed the sword over his shoulders as he answered my question. "It isn't mad from any metal. It was fordged from my fathers fang." I gave him a short nod and thought to myself as he looked at it adoringly. 'It must mean a lot to him.'   
  
As I was wrapped up in my thoughts and wasn't paying attention, Inuyasha was eyeing me, mixed up in thoughts of his own. Then he broke the silence. "You're an Inu Youkai, right?" He asked me, gaining a small nod. "Full blooded. I can smell it."  
  
"And this has to do with anything because..." I asked him confused. He gave a smirk, and started eyeing me again strangely. After a few minutes, he started to think out loud to himself. "You're very strong, and could be useful in battle." He then put his chin in between his finger and thumb, and started circling me, looking at me from every angle. At this point two more humans joined the crowd, pushing through to the old priestess. While they were asking her what Inuyasha was doing, I was growing more annoyed with Inuyasha as he took every step. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and growled at him, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
His smirk got even bigger at my outburst, and returned to standing in front of me. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked me straight in the eye, completely serious. "Like I said before, you're strong, and could be very useful in battle. You could help us out a lot if you came with us. What I'm saying is, will you help us out?" The girl glared at him and said aggrivated, "Thanks for consolting the rest of us first Inuyasha."  
  
Then the monk who had been talking to the priestess, came up beside me and said, smileing sweetly, "I think she will be a great addition to our group." Immediately after he said this he extended his right hand, and gropped my butt. My eyes grew wide and I blushed furiously and squeaked before turning in front of him and belting him in the jaw, sending flying backwards into a villager.   
  
The other girl, though slightly older, smirked evily and said, "I like her already." While she was saying this, I was panting, bright as a tomato, tail bristled. Although I had managed to control my breathing, and my bristling tail, I was still bright red and very embarrassed. The monk had groaned and started to get up. Inuyasha approached me and said smirking, "That lecherous monk is Miroku. The demon slayer," jabbing his clawed thumb at the woman in black and pink, "Is Sango. And the wench behind me..." Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence, because I had wacked him hard up side his head and yelled, "Don't be so rude!"  
  
"Oww!" he growled and continued talking while rubbing his head, "is Kagome." When he had said her name, she said very sweetly, "Inuyasha?" Him: "Yea?" Her: "SIT!" WHAM!!!!! A trail of curses spewed out of Inuyasha, as he took a nose dive toward the ground. When the spell wore off, he got up, and in a blink of an eye, was in front of Kagome fuming, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!!!!" Kagome glared just as menacingly and shouted back, "FOR CALLING ME A WENCH WHEN YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND IT!!"   
  
While the two were screaming at each other, I had walked over to Sango and asked, "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Yup." she answered, giving an exasperated sigh. After screaming at each for few minutes, a fuming Kagome screamed, "SIT!!" At the top of her lungs, sending Inuyasha head first into the ground. I knelt down next to the cursing Inuyasha and said, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, I guess I will help, if only to try and keep you two from killing each other. But like my mother use to say, 'a boy is only mean to you, when he really loves you.'" Inuyasha sat up blushing the same color red as his kimono. Kagome was blushing to, looking downcast. (a/n: you know you love each other! Just admit it!) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
dont own inuyasha and crew, only own myself and any charater that i might put in.  
  
(dont know what happened. this part didnt show up with the rest of the story)  
  
When the two had gotten over their embarrassment, we headed towards the old miko's hut. While we were sitting around the fire, waiting for dinner, Sango and Miroku were teasing the two "Lovebirds" about my comment before. A gust of wind came in through the canvas door, causing my mood to drop considerately. A low feral growl escaped my throat, causing everyone to to turn and look at me I had a scowl set on my face, arms crossed in over my chest, tail twitching aggitatedly. (a/n: oh, if anyone is wondering, i'm wearing a tight long sleve black shirt, and baggy black pants with the fake suspendors. know what i'm talkin bout? And of course my chuck taylors!) Inuyasha looking very much like me, simply "Fehd" and continued glaring at Kagome. She however, came and sat down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. " what's wrong....Oh! We forgot to ask you your name!" I answered her with a low, growl edged, "My name is Victoria." She smiled and nodded her head. I added more friendly, "You guys may call me Vicki if you want." Kagome's was cut off from a small thud and a loud, "KAGOME! INUYASHA HURT ME!!" I looked up to see Inuyasha holding a small kitsune but the tail. Before Kagome could act, I had pounced Inuyasha growling, and snatched the kit out of his grasp, cradling him in my arms. When I had retrieved him, I had whacked Inuyasha on the head with my staff. and started shouting in his face, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! HE IS BUT A PUP, AND YOUR BEATING UP ON HIM?! YOU ARE SO MEAN INUYASHA!!"  
  
Before anyone could do anything, another gust of wind came in, causing me to growl deeply, tail bristling. "Thats it. I've had it with whoever this dipshit is. Here Kagome, take the pup." I walked across the room, and gave the kit to her, and picked up my sword, fastening it to my waist. Inuyasha had recovered from his beating, and was standing on his feet looking as pissed off as ever. When I started heading towards the door, Inuyasha shouted at me, "Wench! Where are you going?! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" I turned to him, not in the mood at all, flipped him, and continued on my way out the door. Inuyasha of course, being stuborn as he is, started chasing after me yelling, "Hey, come back here!" I ignored him, and continued running. Soon I reached my destination, finding non other then the Western Lord himself. Inuyasha growled, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
**********************************CLIFFHANGER!!!!**********************************************  
  
mean aren't i? well, anyway, please review!! I'd like to know what other people think of my story.   
  
me: can you believe it misa? my very first cliffhanger! *tear* *tear leads to full out blubbering.then relizes is all alone, and misa isnt there!* MISA NO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!BOB WILL BE PERVERTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slaps self* hehe *cough* you guys shouldnt mind me, and my little imaginary chibi bob!! *goes and lifts up couch cushion looking for misa* 


End file.
